There's always hope
by klaroline82911
Summary: When Damon is heartbroken, a surprise phone call might help. My first story! BTW, the story is actually better than it sounds.
1. The Break-Up

Damon sighed as he watched the love of his life walk out of his life. He should have known this relationship wouldn't last. He should have known.

He watched her get into the car. He watched her tuck her beautiful, silky hair behind her cute little ears. He watched her sigh, and turn the key to start the engine. And finally, he watched her put her sunglasses on and drive away, without once looking back at him. As he watched her, tears filled his eyes, and his heart started breaking.

Damn it!, Damon thought. Why did I let her get under my skin? Why did I have to fall in love with her? Why did I have to give my heart to the smart, beautiful, and wonderful Elena Gilbert?

Damon screamed out loud and ripped the door off of its hinges. He stomped into the house, snarling. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat by the fire. He just sat there waiting. Waiting. And waiting. And the funny thing was, he didn't even know what he was waiting for. He was just simply waiting.

Another funny thing was, he wasn't even losing her to Stefan. All of those years that Elena was a vampire, he thought that his biggest threat was Stefan. Stefan this. Stefan that. Blah blah blah. That's all he would hear about. He was SURE that he was going to lose his precious Elena to his idiot of a younger brother! But he was wrong.

His real problem all along had been Elijah! Elijah for Pete's sake! The whole entire time that Elijah had tried for Elena's affections Damon hadn't suspected a thing. He should have though. And he will always hate himself for letting her keep some of her life private from him.

He remembers how much she begged him to trust her, and to not read every text message Bonnie sent her ( she lost touch with Caroline after Caroline ran off with Klaus). She also begged him to let her leave the house without him. He was more hesitant with that request, as he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, but eventually he obliged.

Now he regretted all of it. All he wanted to do right now Is crawl into a deep dark hole and die. Or even better, strike Elijah with a silver dagger dipped in some super special wood. But he knew he wouldn't hurt him. Not while Elena loves him. The last thing Damon wants to do is break Elena's heart by killing her lover.

Wait, Damon thought, why the hell should I care whether her heart is broken or not? Whether she is sad or happy? She left me. And even worse, she left me without looking back. And frankly, without even saying goodbye.

His heart was aching. His muscles were tightened. And his head was throbbing. He didn't feel too good. No, he didn't feel good at all. He look down to see his glass empty. He gulped the rest down and refilled his glass, still not feeling too hot.

Damon heard his phone ring. And ring. And ring. He didn't even bother to pick the damn thing up. He wasn't in the mood to talk, or even listen to anyone.

They had called about 8 times before he finally picked up the phone. He decided that he might as well, seeing that the person would not give up.

"Not in the mood, Barbie." He said after looking at the caller ID and pressing the green button.

"Well, too fucking bad." Caroline said on the other end.

" what do you want, Blondie?" Damon asked, wanting to get to the point.

"I haven't been able to get In touch with Elena after all of these years. I've tried her old phone number, it was disconnected. So I've tried to track down either her phone number or yours. I met a vampire named Cassy and she gave me this number. I need to speak with Elena. Is she there now?"

"You know, you could have just started with those last two sentences, and _not_ recite a monologue. And no, she isn't here now."

"Well, can you give me her number?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't have it! She changed her number so I wouldn't call her!"

"Oh."

"Is 'oh' the only thing you have to say about it? Or are you going to rub it in my face?"

"Are you guys having a fight?"

"No, she fucking dumped my ass!"

"Why?"

"She left me for Elijah."

"Oh. Well are you mad at her?"

Damon sighed. He thought about the question for a moment.

"No. I could never be mad at her."

"You're always going to love her, aren't you?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Then there's always hope."

"Thanks, Caroline"

" wow, Damon, that's the first time you've ever really called me Caroline."

"Don't get used to it. Wait, why did you need to talk to Elena anyway?"

"Klaus and I are getting married! I just wanted to tell her."

"Congratulations. Good luck finding her number. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone feeling a lot less hopeless. He thought over her words. If you love her, then there's always hope. Damon wasn't ready to give up yet. It was time for him to win his girl back.


	2. Katherine Pierce

"Elijah! I know you're in there. Open the damn door!" Damon yelled. He was about one second away from tearing the door from its hinges.

The door flew open. "Yes?" Elijah asked. Leaning against the door of his mansion looking bored. No seriously. He had the nerve to look bored. That only made Damon madder.

"You promised! You promised you would stay away from Elena!" Damon yelled, his patience slipping away.

"No. That was not the agreement. I believe the thing I promised to do was to not try to charm her or tell her of my feelings for her." Elijah corrected calmly.

"You took the love of my life away from me and if you think that I will let you off easy because you have saved my life multiple times, you have another thing coming, _big boy._" Damon was practically snarling in Elijah's face by then. He had just about had enough. He didn't care if this guy was a hundred times his age. Damon Salvatore will never go down without a fight. _Never._

"Correction, i didn't take Elena from you. She was the one who came to me. In fact, Elena probably would have left you whether I was in her life or not." Elijah stated calmly. He was just baiting Damon, Damon knew it. And he almost took the bait, too, but he caught himself just in time. If he was going to win back Elena, he was going to have to be the better man. No matter how hard it was.

"You're lying." Damon concluded through clenched teeth.

"I may be a lot of bad things, but you will find that i'm not a liar." Elijah stated casually.

"Elena would never have left me. I loved her. She loved me. We should have lived happily ever after." Damon said.

"Elena does not want to be with you anymore. She will always love you, but she will never be in love with you again." Elijah replied."The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can move on."

Damon didn't know what to say next. Maybe Elijah was right. Maybe Elena was never meant to be with him. Maybe Elena will be happier with Elijah. After all, isn't that all Damon wants? For Elena to be happy? It should be. If it isn't, then maybe he never really deserved Elena in the first place.

"It was nice talking to you, grandpa, but I need to leave." Damon said rather quickly.

Damon ran to his car. He was sick of this emptyness in his chest. He was sick of the anger he felt torward the older Original. He was sick of waking up to emptyness, whereas he would usually wake up to Elena's brilliant smile. He was sick of the loneliness that constantly draped over his body. All Damon wanted was to feel okay again, and he knew that he would never feel okay until Elena is in love with him again.

Damon tuned the car on and sped away from Elijah's mansion as fast as he could. He knew what he needed to do to calm himself down. He needed to go visit the cemetary. He doesn't know why, but he needs to talk to her. Maybe he liked her more than he thought he did before.

When Damon arrived at the cemetary, he used vampire speed to get to her tombstone. He felt his blood stop boiling as soon as he spotted it. For the first time since Elena ditched him he was able to take a deep breath and relax. He got down on his knees in front of the tombstone and let out a sigh. How was he supposed to do this?

"I've missed you." Damon said to the stone. That seemed like an okay start. "I'm not sorry I ever rejected you, but I miss you."

He eyed the stone. The stone only said, Katherine Pierce: She will always remain in our hearts. He had almost laughed at the fact that they had never put a birth year or death year on it.

Damon thought over the words he just said. He actually missed her. After all of he bad things that the bitch had done. It was ridiculous, but he kind of understood. He had loved her. Once you love someone, they always stay in your heart, one way or another. He always comes to her grave when he has fights with Elena. He had no idea why, but it calmed him.

"Elena left me. You always told me that she would and I didn't believe you. But I should have. Elijah took Elena from me so easily. He didn't even have to try." Damon stopped. If he was going to have the strength to win Elena back, he needed to focus on the good things, not the bad.

"But Elena still loves me. And I love her. As long as that's true, I will not give up. Ever. No matter what happens, as long as we still love each other, there always will be hope." Damon felt truth in every word and smiled because of it. He could almost hear her laughing at him, and telling him not give the fuck up all ready. He smiled at that too. Katherine would have never changed no matter what. She was always the same bitch, and he loved her for that.

"Nothing has turned out the way all of thought it would turn out way back then. Back when the originals were still in town. Back when Elena had to choose between me and my brother. We never expected any of this." It was true. He had never expected Elena to pick him over Stefan. He never expected Caroline to leave with Klaus. He had never expected Bonnie to marry some dumb football player that he didn't know. None of this was _supposed_ to happen. But it did.

He knew life was full of surprises of course. That's just the way it was. But what if none of that happened? What if Elena picked Stefan? What if Caroline stayed and married Tyler or Matt? What if Jeremy never died and Bonnie was with him? I mean, people are fine with this life, but would it have been better than they made different choices? Damon knew that they would never know.

"Katherine… I really wish you were here. I know I have always hated you since you returned to Mystic Falls, but now that I think about it, you weren't so bad. I actually enjoyed your company." Damon started to get up. He's said enough for now. He felt much better now, and if he wanted to get Elena back, he had to start planning.

"Bye Katherine."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was in believably boring. I tried to make it as interesting as I could. I'm not sure if I'm good at writing Damon. I know I'm terrible at writing Elijah. This was just a filler chapter, so the next one will have more action. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Phone Calls

When Damon got home there was a note taped to his door. Curious, Damon tore it off the door and started to read it. The note said:

_Elijah told me that you stopped by. I just want you to know that this was not his fault at all. It actually isn't anyone's fault, really. The heart wants what the heart wants. My heart led me away from you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you can't move on from me no matter how hard you try. I really want you to. I love you, Damon. I will __always__ love you. But I'm not always going to be __in__ love with you. Who really knows though? Maybe someday my heart will lead me back to you. But in the meantime, have fun. Forget about me. __Please__._

_P.S: Are you going to go to Caroline's wedding? I am. I think it would be fun. You should go._

_Love,  
Elena_

Now if that wasn't depressing, Damon didn't know what was. He reminded himself that it might be depressing, but it was nothing but the truth. Damon felt a wave of sadness come over him at that. But he still loved her. And she obviously still loved him. There was still hope. Damon was going to hold on to that hope for as long as he could. That hope would be his security blanket.

Damon went inside the house and poured himself a drink. He sat down on the couch and stared into the fireplace. He was thinking. He was thinking about her. About what they used to have. What they should still have. He would always think about her. Even if he fell in love with someone else, Elena Gilbert would always hold a place in his heart no matter what.

Damon's phone rang. He wondered if he should answer it or not. After a second of thinking, he answered.

"Damon speaking."

"Damon! How lovely to hear your voice." Said Klaus through the phone.

"Klaus. Why the hell are _you_ of all people, calling _me_?" Damon asked.

"Caroline told me what happened with you and Elena. I can't say that I'm sorry to see your relationship go, but..." Klaus' voice trailed off.

"So you are calling to try to cheer me up. Doesn't sound like the villian I know."

"Well in my defense it was Caroline's idea."

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you have to do what she says?" Damon was curious to how Klaus got to be so...un-Klaus. Klaus was all about control. Now he was letting Caroline control him.

"I would do anything for Caroline. I want to make sure she's happy. She's happiest when she gets her way about something. I want to contribute to her happiness as much as I can. And besides, if I refuse her, I get the "no sex" punishment. I can't say that I'm particularly fond of that punishment. I try to avoid it as much as possible."

Damon chuckled. Klaus seemed so... Human now that he was with Caroline. Damon wondered if he sounded like that to other people when he was with Elena. He sure hoped not. He didn't fancy himself a weak being. But he knew that he would be weak if it meant a lifetime with Elena.

"So, are you attending the wedding? I need to know if I should add you to the guest list or not."

"Yes, I am. Though I never imagined that big bad Klaus would ever get married."

"Caroline wanted it to be official. I don't think that I'll _ever_ have the guts to say 'no' to her."

"I can't believe you. I seriously can't."

"Whatever."

"Don't you have a wedding to plan?" Damon asked.

"Yes. But I have to tell you one more thing. If you want to get Elena back, my wedding is the place to do it. I don't care if you ruin the wedding. I _really_ don't."

"Good advice. Well, I definitely _won't _stay in touch. Goodbye Klaus."

"Goodbye, Damon."

Damon hung up with a smile. He now had a _new_ plan. And this one was fool proof.


End file.
